babysitting nightmare
by KissAndAWish
Summary: Willow is the smiley happy girl but when her mum drops off her half sister and leaves it all up to Willow how will she cope. will her house mates be there or will she be on her own. what's the mystery behind this baby why is the house so strange. You will have to find out!
1. meet my little sister

**Just a quick idea will do a few chapters if people like it. Enjoy! **

_It's before the graduation the mystery is solved and all is normal... for now._

-Willow-

My alarm beeps at me. It's so early but I'm sure it's going to be an extra special day because I'm seeing my little sister she is I year old now. My mum's bringing her down.

I jump out of bed and skip all the way down the hall. Today is special visitor's day. I get to meet Alfie's parents and he gets to meet, my mum I guess, I don't know my dad. I plat my hair round my left shoulder, and add a cute black shiny bow.

Since I needed to be in the right mood frame I decide to take a bath with my oils. It was early so I didn't have to rush. After an hour or so I was the first down ready to eat. I was wearing my flowy dress which had flowers and lace by the neck; it was accompanied by my navy blue vans.

Next down was K.T and Joy. Trudy had gone all out on breakfast. There were pancakes, pastries, cereal, biscuits and all type of morning drinks.

Two warm hands suddenly covered my eyes. After the initial shock I gave a small squeee as the person said

"Guess who?"

"ALFIE" I jumped up from my seat and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms round my waist I leant back and gave quick peck on the lips before he slid in to the chair next to mine. He started loading his plate up with more and more food. He quickly set to work shovelling as much food as he could in to his mouth. I playfully waked him on the arm, so he turned his head giving me a goofy smile with his mouth still filled with food.

After everyone had come down and eating the atmosphere buzzing with the talk of who was as there special visitors and were they were going after for dinner. The talk was cut short when there was three sharp knocks on the door.

"The visitors aren't meant to be here for another hour or two" Jerome muttered looking down at his wrist watch. A surprise guest squeee. I walked down the hall way and opened the door. To my surprise my mum was there with bags swimming round her feet. My little sister in one arm and a phone pressed up to her ear.

"Yes, yes I will meet you in half an hour. All right love you babes" she blew kisses into the phone and hung up sighing and shaking her head a little. She then plastered a fake smile over her face.

"Hi baby" this is normally really nice but she said it in a annoying, talking to a 5 year old way.

"Hay mum" I lean in for a hug but instead she passed me little apple (**her sisters name, yep apple) **into her arms. She by passed it

"Mum you're a little early. Also why so many bags?" she just rolled her eyes not really wanting to answer.

"is it a crime to want to see my daughter?" I shake my head looking down "any way since you love apple so much I thought you would want to spend more time with her" I smile looking down at her deep blue eyes glistening right back at me. "So I will see you in 2 weeks" she turns and starts to walk away. Did she say 2 weeks?

"What no I can't look after a baby for two weeks! I'm at a school i can't do that" she gives me a grimacing look.

"You have all of the clothes, half the nappies you will be fine. You said you have a lot of friends they can help." My heart was in over driving my head dropped as Apple reached for my plat end. Mum come closer to me and puts her hand under my chin

"Oh don't worry baby you will be fine. The one thing is I won't be on my phone as I'm going to Ibiza. She hopped down the path. I closed the door baby in hand. I slowly turned to see my entire house standing wide eyed. I stood with my mouth open not knowing what to say.

**If you like ask for more and I shall write. Yes Apple is a real name and I think it's really cute! 3**


	2. its going to be ok, I think

**Ok so this is the first story of mine that has ever got reviews or follows so very excited! I am open to suggestions **

-Willow-

After brining all of Apples stuff to me and Mara's room, Trudy came up.

"So after a meeting with Mr Sweet he has agreed to Apple staying here with us, but on one condition" I look up at her still feeling like I'm going to be sick "you look after her. I mean I can help but I'm not sure if I'm aloud in my contract"

"Thanks Trudy" she leaves the room. Apple is crawling over to my wardrobe, but she's blurred by the sudden tears in my eyes.

"Hay Willow" everyone was standing outside my room, apart from Eddie and Patricia.

-Joy-

We watched Willow walk up the stairs bags in hand. Jerome walked over and put his hands on my shoulder.

"God poor Willow. I would hate it if my mum did that to me" Jerome nods in agreement

"Well I guess we could help I mean how hard could it be to look after a little kid!" everyone said they would help. On our way up to the room Eddie stopped mid way up the stairs like he had hit an invisible wall, his eyes glazed over like he was seeing something that wasn't here.

"Umm Eddie you all right?" his eyes re-joined reality

"yer just need some water, that's all" he takes of his leather jacket revelling a checked shirt

"i will come with you" we made our way up the stair case. Jerome obviously knew I was feeling nerves, so he grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring look. We opened the door to willow and Mara's room. She was sat down her eyes glistening with tears. I let go of his hand and run to Willow. She looked at me

"It's ok Willow we can all help look after her it won't be that bad." She shook her head.

"You don't understand she won't come back. That's my mum she doesn't care." I turn to everyone for some encouragement. Alfie walked over and i stood up and hugged Jerome. He hugged me back but he squeezed harder.

-Willow-

Everything was ruined this was meant to be a happy day why has i gone so downhill in the space of an hour. Alfie crouched down beside me.

"Hay wills it's going to be fine babies are fun and I can ask my mum for some money tonight at dinner it's no big deal. Not really" he tucked a stray hair behind my ear gently wiped away my tears from my cheek. Apple crawls back over to us and put her hand on Alfie's shoe trying to untie the laces. Maybe it won't be so bad.

-Eddie-

_He watched as two people meet in a dark restraint. Both were wearing dark coats one had a trench coat like Victor. They sat down nether looking each other in the eye. _

"_Have the two been reunited?" his voice was gruff and harsh _

"_Yes"_ _she sounded afraid. He nodded and pushed a brown package to her. _

"_is this all of it?" she opened the bag and pulled out the money possibly 100 or even 200 pounds in there. He stood and walked out the restraint. She put it back an..._

"Umm Eddie are you all right?" I looked at Joy, boy it was hot.

"yer just need some water, that's all" i pull of my leather jacket Patricia got me for my birthday last year.

"I will come with you" we both walk into the kitchen i turn to face Patricia in the eyes

"Sibuna NOW!"

**Ok so sorry it's not so long but I will post more next time. Tell me what you think! 3 **


	3. June bug, come in?

**Enjoy! **

-Willow-

After everyone had made sure we were all right me and Mara went out to get nappies and some baby food. Luckily mum (if I should still call her that) left a pushchair.

"So Mara what's up with you and Fabes?" I asked as I pushed Apple who was currently chewing on plastic keys.

"What! No, nothing!" she turned away turning bright red. I push through the supermarket, were is the baby stuff?

"Oh come on I see the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you!" she turns to me smiling

"Really! I mean, no I don't need boys" I shake my head, they will end up together.

"Oh look here we go" Mara points to the baby isle.

After shopping which I paid for with my money I earned from summer camp, I was teaching art and yoga. By the time we got back everyone's parents were down and about to eat lunch.

I lugged all the bags up stairs and packed them all Apple was crying, I think she's hunger. So I dressed her in a blue and white stripe dress with a black belt and a cute bow matching mine. I touched up on my make-up, I don't normally wear makeup but this is the first I meet his parents.

There were three sharp knocks on the door. I pulled Apple up balancing her on my hip. Alfie sticks his head round the door.

"You look beautiful" a smile plasters my face, he turns to Apple "and you are adorable" she claps her hands and makes a squeee sound.

He takes my free hand and walk down the stairs to lunch. When we reach the bottom the cellar door swings open. Trudy walks out with a big box.

"Just the girl I wanted to see. How is she?" Alfie took the box of Trudy and walked into the dining room.

"She's all cool, still very cute" I say, Trudy nods smiling

"Good, good I found a box of things from when Sarah the little girl who used to live here baby stuff like toys, her crib oh and a high chair."

"Thanks Trudy you're a big help"

Everyone was gathered round the tables, there were two because of so many people, Alfie was standing next to a tall man and a shorter women. He waved me and Apple over.

"Oh this must be the girl that's got my little mans heart at the moment" he stuck his hand out and I shock it.

"Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Lewis" she leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Oh please call me Joe and Louise"

"I'm Willow and this here" I look down at Apple straitening her bow "is my little sister Apple"

After everyone finished lunch people started to talk among themselves

"So do you have any other siblings?" Omg June my little 5 year old sister. She wouldn't, would she? How could I forget her? I look back up and see his whole family watching me.

"I'm really sorry I have to go and do something up stairs" I drifted off not finishing my sentence properly. I picked up Apple out her high chair and wiped her face on her dribble bib. I run up stairs carrying the box of baby stuff as well. I run all the way to my room and plonked Apple down on the bed. When I left home last year I couldn't trust my mum with looking after both the baby and June without me, so I gave June a walky talky for her to contact her just in case.

"Come in June bug come in" I sit down maybe she's round a friends she wouldn't be home alone.

"Willow your here" oh no she is home

"Aww baby are you on your own"

"Yes" I think she says, but it's muffled by tears

"It's ok. Remember Auntie Phoebe?"

"The one with brown hair?"

"Yes well I'm going to get her to come and get you and bring you here. So I'm going to stop talking now and will see you in an hour so go pack a bag full of your favourite stuff. Love you"

"I love you too" Ahhh this is such a mess. I take my phone out my pocket. I punch in Phoebs number.

"_Hey Willow"_

"Hi Phoebe. It's my Mum, she did it again."

"_Were is Apple and June?"_ she whispered her voice turning cold

"Apples with me but Junes on her own. Can you go pick her up it's just a 10 minuet cab ride and I will" she cut me off

"_Don't worry I'm on my way over to your house. Now its ok I will be over in 2 hours tops" _she hangs up the phone on me.

Apples fallen asleep holding my pink fluffy bunny Alfie gave me for Easter. How can Mum make me feel like this? Why would she? I never did anything wrong. I looked after myself, I have never asked for anything. I grab a rattle from the box of stuff and throw it at the wall. I watch as it smashes and falls to the floor.

Alfie sticks his head round the door.

"Hay what's wrong you just left down stairs. I didn't know what to say to my parents" I stand up as he carries on speaking and I couldn't hold it in any more. I collapse in his arms and cry and cry and cry.

"Hay, hay I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you up set I promise." I nod he sits down on the floor with me on his lap. I took a deep breath.

"When I was 10 my younger sister June was 6 months old. My Mum said she wanted me to look after her for a little bit when she was at the shop there was money on the side if I need it. I waited all night for her to come back, but she didn't. I didn't know what to do I was 10. I thought it was my fault she didn't come home." I took another deep breath. It hurt even remembering. "When she did she had changed, all ways out never home. I have brought up June, she too small to understand what happened. Mum has left her alone, like she did me"

I look at Alfie thinking he would think I was lying like everyone else did but instead he kissed me. With a passion I have never felt before.

"I will never let anyone ever hurt you again." He cupped my face with his hands and looked me in the eyes again. After a while of just sitting and talking to him we stand up to leave Apple to sleep and for me to apologise to his parents.

I walk over to pick up the rattle I broke when I noticed a small piece of brown paper.

"What's this?" I say as I wave over Alfie. H came over and gasped. I carefully un-folded the brown paper. It had old writing on it

_Once again the house is alive,_

_With the heart of a baby in side_

_To find the truth about the family of the life _

_Look in the place he lay_

_And take the bracelet _

I turn to Alfie who has a hand on his head.

"This is going to take a lot of explaining"

**So that's it for today. May be a bit longer till the next chapter as this was a long chapter. A big shout out to Randomdizzy thanks for all your help really appreciate it, a lot! So review with what you liked didn't and what you want more of. Thanks 3**


	4. Sibuna?

**Ok so this is the next bit and we are just getting into the mystery. Enjoy.**

* * *

-Patricia-

I look round for a distraction. Where has little Apple gone, I wish Piper was that age. My parents would still probably like her more anyway. I walk in to the kitchen and grab a cupcake. I invited Mum and Dad but they said they couldn't come, Piper has a piano recital.

I feel and hand catches mine. I look at the only person who was like me, no one bothered to come. Eddie tilted his head

"What's up Yaker?" my heart still beats a little faster when he talks to me.

"Nothing much weasel." The a though flashes through my head "want to bale?" he smiles and nods

"Cool. I just need to find my phone. Oh I think I left it in Willows room when I went to check on her. Give me a sec" I jog up the stairs and was about to go in when I head Willow reciting something

_Once again the house is alive,_

_With the heart of a baby in side_

_To find the truth about the family of the life _

_Look in the place he lay_

_And take the bracelet _

There was a small pause then I heard Alfie sigh

"This is going to take a lot of explaining" To right it is. I burst through the door. I cross my arms what's that then. Alfie looks up and smirks at me.

"The new riddle" I sigh. Willow looks between us with confusion showing on her face.

"Again? I thought we were finished with this" Eddie stumbles through the door.

"What's taking so long?" he looks and sees the brown partridge in Alfie hand. He snatched it of him and read it, after a few moments he looked up.

-Willow-

Ok so now I'm confused. Not about the riddle, that's fairly obvious, we just need to find someone's grave. No, I was confused about the again part. If it had already happened once why didn't I know about it?

"Can someone explain to me what's happening?!" as I said that Apple starts to cry. I walked over, oh god she needs a nappies change. I giggle in m head.

"The faint hearted look away now" I undid the tabs and quickly changed her

"Eww Apple that's just wrong" Patricia mutters behind me.

"No, you want to no what's wrong?" I turn to Alfie "I asked you. Why did you never say?" He looks down at the floor

"I did that to protect you. I wanted to tell you I really did." I just nodded and look down and try to push it to the back of my mind.

"So do we know any graves?" everyone stares at me

"What do you mean?" Patricia says everyone staring at me.

"Well the riddle thing says 'the place he lay', so that means laid to rest!" They all stare at me in disbelief. "oh when i was younger my best friend Phoebe wanted to be a detective so me and her would try solve all kinds of mysteries." My phone started beeping in my hand, "and that's her now."

"Hey were about are you?" I say awkwardly turning my back to them.

"_Outside OMG is it big. June won't stop crying"_

"Ok walk to Anubis house and I will come and meet you down stairs, can you come in for a bit?"

"_No I have to go to my Grans"_

"Is she all ok now?"

"_Yer all of the surgery went well."_

"That's so good see you in a min"

"_kk see you" _I turn back to see everyone staring at me.

"I have to go now. My little sister June is coming so see you later" Eddie whispers something to Patricia, she nods then says "meet us in the big clearing in the wood at 5."

There was a knock at the door.

"WILLOW!" I was knocked on the floor with my little sister her curly ginger hair sprayed across my face. She presses her face close to mine and I could see the freckles on her face. I pick her up and hug her and Phoebe.

"I owe you one."

"No you don't. I'm gunna have to love you and leave you"

"Yes of cores. Good luck in you test, our going to Ace them." I watched as she walked back down the path.

All the parents had gone to the open morning for a tour so they won't be back till after 6. I took June upstairs and showed her my room.

"It's so big." She said smiling. "Apple" she runs over and hugs her till she woke up.

"Oh careful bug." I have called June my little bug since the first time I saw her and she looked up at with her deep brown eyes and they looked like the ones of the lady bug from bug's life movie.

After moving the room around to fit the air matters by the side of my bed and the cot, I saw June trying to put something on Apple.

"Hay bug what you doing?" she turned and smiled

"Apple left her bracelet at home" this caught my attention "So I'm trying to put it back on her." I nod.

"Can I have a quick look at it for a sec?" Bug passes it over. The bracelet was a strip of silver metal with a small pendent it was like an oral shaped eye.

"I'm going to take this to fix it because it's broken so I will give it back soon ok?" but she had all ready lost interest and was trying to put up Apples hair. God they are both so cute.

I was cut off from my thoughts when Poppy, Jerome's sister walked in. June jumped up and ran and hugged her, which confused me because she is normally so shy with people.

"Hey June why are you here?" Poppy looked up at me confused.

"She's my baby sister. How do you know her?"

June turns around excited "Poppy babysits me and Apple. Poppy, play dress-up with me and Apple!"

"Oh umm I'm not sure is that ok with Willow?"

"Yes, do you have any free time to babysit? I can pay!"

"That's great. Funnily I need some extra cash"

"Great I will see you in a hour tops" I grabbed my little black cardigan and high-top shoes, at the same time I lean over and kiss Apple and bug on the top of the head. I take one last look at the clock 4:50 I'm going to be late.

After a mad rush to the wood clearing, I finally found them. Oh there's K.T and Fabien there in on this too.

"Hi" I say as I sit down on the other side of everyone.

"Hi. Ok so we do know a grave, but you need to make a promise"

"Ok I will take it to the grave" that's when I notice there a big fire in the middle of us. Eddie stands up and takes out my pink bunny Alfie got me for Easter.

"You have to make a sacrifice."

"But that's my Easter bunny Alfie got me!" but I could see there was no use so I just nodded as he threw it in the fire.

"Now repeat after me. I Willow Jenkins, being of sound mind" I brush my hair of my face

"I Willow Jenkins, being of sound mind"

"Promise to protect the secrets of House of Anubis and stand by my fellow club members, then say our names"

"Promise to protect the secrets of House of Anubis and stand by my fellow club members, Eddie Miller, Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Fabien Rutter and K.T Rush." Eddie stands up and puts his right hand over his right eye and says "Sibuna" everyone does the same so I copy.

* * *

**Ok sorry I haven't posted anything up in a while but this has been my longest chapter yer so that's not so bad. I'm going to be busy for a while (going to the funfair). So tell me what you thought like didn't like. You know the score. Bye for now **

**(did you know there is a real bug called a June bug!) 3 **


	5. sweet dreams

**Ok so sorry I haven't posted in a while sorry my bad! I will try harder but it might be a while till I post more chapters!**

-Willow-

After paying Poppy for her babysitting. I started to get June bug and Apple dressed for going out to dinner with Alfie's parents, just the thing I need after a day like this.

For June I got a pair of dungarees and a plain white T-shirt, I pulled her hair up in to a bun and added a small white bow to match her shirt. Then for Apple to wear, a small dress with birds on the front of it. For me I wore m white shorts with a black top.

I and the girls are meeting them in a restraint in town. We decided to walk there because I didn't have a car chair for Apple but it was a nice evening so I didn't mind too much. I popped June bug on the back of the push chair, after her whining for about 5 minutes about walking. I text Alfie and he said to meet him at Nandos **(love that restraint! Sorry back to the story) **we spotted him and his Dad and Mum in the back.

"Hello Miss how can I help you?" she frowned at June spilling some water on the floor. I grabbed the bottle of her.

"Yes were just over there by the corner" She nodded and let me pass through.

We ordered food and the evening passed uneventful to be honest, until one subject popped up.

"So where is your parents?" Joe (Mr. Lewis) asked as he stuffed his last chip in his mouth. I swallowed the lump in my throat about to answer when June but in

"She left me and Apple at home so she could go on holiday! Willow didn't want us on our own so we get to go on holiday to her school instead" June said happily not realising what she just said was not the best thing to say. Alfie gives me a sympathetic look.

"Oh hunny is that true?" Louise asked putting her hand on my hand. I look down.

"No, no what happened is my Mum had to go to Greece on a business trip and I offered to take the girls for a day or two" I say lying through my teeth. They nodded not looking convinced.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner but Apple really needs to get to bed."

We said our goodbyes and got back to the house fairly quickly, June fell asleep as Alfie was carrying her. When we got back Mara was already asleep so I put Apple to bed and she fell asleep almost instantly.

I cleared up a little and collapsed on my bed. This is going to be a LOT harder than I thought it would be.

(Willows dream)

_I was in Anubis house. I couldn't control were I was going; the only thing I knew was I wasn't alone. We sped out the house slamming into the doors. _

_We wound through the woods until we found a small door in the middle of the forest. We pushed through and found a middle sized room. In the middle of the room was a coffin grave thing. I regained the ability to move so I turned to try get out but I was met with pitch black._

**Ok so not that much but I didn't have to much time but I still wanted to post a little bit. Review with what you liked didn't like and all the rest of it! 3 **__


End file.
